


Look How She's Changed

by fishstic



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishstic/pseuds/fishstic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's a one shot of Glinda's thoughts on Elphie proposing to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look How She's Changed

Before me, she never smiled. Before me, she never laughed. She never knew what fun was before she knew me.

And for that I am sorry. It's sad that I had to show her how to be happy. To teach her what love is, when I barely know that myself.

If this that we have is love, then why do people say it's wrong? Not that it really matters what everyone else thinks. We're in love.

I don't know where the hopeless romantic streak she's been on for the last week came from but she told me she has a surprise for me tonight. I can't wait.

She says it's time to go. I'll write more when the night is done.

* * *

I can't stop crying. When she said she had a surprise I hadn't expected this. The little ring is perfect. I'll never understand how the jeweler made the stone in the shape of a rose.

I never expected this. I can't believe it. She actually asked me. AND I SAID YES! I think one of us may die of shock. She because I said yes, me because I never expected her to ask.

No amount of words can express how happy I am right now. I'm going to stop writing, and treat my girlfr—my fiancee—to a night of fun that she'll never forget.


End file.
